love
by angstqueen13
Summary: existem várias formas de amar.


Existem várias formas de amar.

Ela encontra algumas delas em seu trabalho. Algumas pessoas poderiam dizer que não é amor, mas ela sabe. Sabe que o amor pode revelar o melhor em cada um, assim como o pior; e tomar as formas mais assustadoras, às vezes. Por esse mesmo motivo, não pode concordar com todas as facetas que o amor assume - como, por deus, não considerar pelo menos repulsivo aquele que fere ou destrói o alvo de seu amor?

Este não é o caso de Olivia Benson.

Algumas pessoas que olham de fora e prestam um pouco mais de atenção, em tudo o que ela faz por ele e na forma como olha para ele nas vezes em que se torna difícil demais se controlar poderiam argumentar que sim. Que ela fere alguém com sua maneira não muito convencional de amar: ela mesma.

Falta de auto-estima e de amor-próprio. Dependência. Doença e obsessão. Olivia imagina que poderia ouvir todo tipo daquela bobagem clichê e sem fundamento se se desse ao trabalho de perguntar a opinião alheia.

Ninguém sabe realmente toda a verdade.

Ela nunca foi do tipo que fica se lamentando e choramingando. Olivia se conforma com as coisas como elas são, e simplesmente segue em frente. No caso em questão, ela o ama. Elliot Stabler. Profundamente. Mais: visceralmente; tê-lo a seu lado é essencial como respirar. A presença de Elliot é muito mais essencial do que o toque, do que sexo ou até mesmo um beijo, que poderia fazer tudo ruir; e então, o que seria dela? É algo que ela não consegue imaginar. Mas não é tão óbvio e superficial como o simples medo de tentar. Ele tem Kathy, e, mais que isso, aquele enorme senso de dever, responsabilidade e religião. Se ela tomasse a iniciativa, não correria o risco de machucar apenas a si mesma, mas principalmente a ele.

Então ela ama Elliot desta maneira: amando, também, o que é mais precioso para ele. Mantendo-os unidos e a salvo. Sentindo-se angustiada porque o casamento dele não vai nada bem; mas ela torce para que ele e Kathy se acertem. Porque sabe que, seja em nome do que for, amor, compromisso, religião, passarão o resto de seus dias juntos. Ah, não. E aquilo não dói nada. Não é sacrifício algum. Ela não lamenta. Ela aceita as coisas como são e faz suas escolhas.

Faz alguns anos que Olivia também o ama evitando tocar em seu ponto fraco: ela mesma. É por este motivo que ele não sabe, ainda, e com sorte jamais saberá, do quão perto ela esteve de ser violentada, e do quanto vem sendo difícil desde então.

Pode ser que ele sequer se importe, com todos os aborrecimentos que a família anda lhe causando, e a resolução de se acertar com a mulher, que ele parece levar tão a sério desde que voltaram.

Pode ser que ele perca completamente o controle e se arrependa, mais tarde.

Seja qual for a hipotética reação de seu parceiro, Olivia sente-se bem por, ao menos, fazer sua parte.

Aqueles que não prestam tanta atenção assim na forma como ela claramente deseja Elliot, às vezes, e preferem reparar em todos os homens que passam (esses sim, superficialmente) por sua vida poderiam dizer que Olivia não tem muita sorte no amor. Também não é verdade. Aquilo não é amor; ela apenas não pode evitar o desejo de satisfazer sua carência do contato humano (e esse é o único momento onde ela chega perto de se sentir culpada e não muito confortável com o que faz aos outros): pensar nele enquanto vai para a cama com todo e qualquer caso que teve desde que compreendeu que Elliot é o único que ama e amará.

Até o fim.

E quando pensa no fim ela ofega, angustiada. E é o único momento onde se permite sentir pena de si mesma. Porque não serão parceiros para sempre e então, o que será dela? Ela se recusa a deixar as lágrimas escorrerem e a se deixar sofrer antes da hora, porque sabe que, quando realmente acontecer, o sofrimento será imenso e insuportável - e a única coisa com a qual jamais se conformará.

Mas não ainda.

--

uma short pra começar. é meio óbvia e, hm, superficial e nada original, sei lá, mas escrevi principalmente pra me sentir menos deprimida com a martirização da olivia. pra quando tá marcada a canonização, a propósito? :roll eyes:


End file.
